


Bandages

by MoodyAquarius



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, Confused Dean, First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt!Cas, Implied Relationship, M/M, Werewolf Fight, battle gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 15:13:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1231150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoodyAquarius/pseuds/MoodyAquarius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A case gone wrong, the boys are screwed, except for their last lifeline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bandages

"Dammit!" The last shotgun round hit the earth beneath them, surrounding the Winchesters in a warm, terrifying darkness. The warmth came from the hot air escaping the giant lungs of the starving werewolves before them. They'd never faced a pack before, because werewolves typically weren't pack-natured creatures. Yet they'd been lucky enough to stumble into this case on a full moon. It was a small enough town that all the inhabitants knew about the wolves and were smart enough after generations of folklore to lock up on full moon nights, but the boys were... well,

"Screwed! We're screwed Dean!" Sam gave into panic as he felt a hot gush of air roll down his spine.

Dean didn't want to have to do this, but he closed his eyes and pleaded outward into the shining night sky, internally screaming _CAS! Dammit we really need you! Please!_ After his internal plea he opened his forest green eyes just in time to see the faintest glimpse of a werewolf taking a swing at his little brother, sending the huge grown man into a tree with a thud. Time stopped, and Sammy let out a small whimper, cradling his busted shoulder. Dean's blood thickened at that very moment, he felt pure rage fill his limbs, propelling him forward with untapped strength from deep in his adrenal glands. Without thinking, or hearing or seeing, he jumped whole-heartedly onto the back of the gigantic werewolf that had struck Sam, letting out muffled cuss words into the stinking fur on it's shoulders. He clawed with his dull human fingernails into the skin of the beast, foolishly and thoughtlessly fighting a losing battle. Just as another wolf raised it's arm to strike Dean, a whooshing helicopter-like sound filled the dark forest.

Cas' eyes burned blue fire and with a raise of his hands he snapped the necks of all three wolves, leaving an eerie silence to fill the now colder air. Dean fell to the ground with the dead wolf, still clinging to it's furry back in shock, feeling it transform under him. He felt sick, feeling the fur shrink away into the skin of a woman's back. He stumbled off of her with a gasp, feeling inevitable guilt, and foolishly glancing at her face, seeing only a woman. God, he hated werewolves. They were people. Damned, twisted people.

Dean swallowed back the lump in his throat and fanned the guilt away as he threw his wide eyed stare to Sammy, who was crumpled against the thick bark of an evergreen. Without thanking Cas quite yet, he rushed to his injured brother, crying, "Sammy!" He shook him softly and thankfully saw his brother's eyes flutter open.

"Dean," Sam pushed himself to give a weak little smile.

"Sam, Sam where does it hurt? What'd they do?" Sam feebly raised a hand to gesture to his opposite shoulder, which was severely dislocated. Dean grimaced at the sight and threw a pained glance backward at the glowing visage of Castiel. Cas approached inquisitively, crouching down to their level and assessing the injury with his luminous blue eyes.

"Cas do something dammit!"

Cas cocked his head sideways at Dean in irritation, "Gratitude, Dean." He shook his head ever so slightly, his way of rolling his eyes at the pushy man. Cas gently laid a hand on Sam's disfigured shoulder, with a whimper coming from Sam. "I would advise you to hold your breath, Sam." Cas used the crushing force of his grace to pop the younger Winchester's shoulder back into place before Sam got the chance to suck in air, instead he let out a full-fledged cry of pain. Cas quickly soothed the injury, quieting Sam and throwing a glance at Dean, calming the glare he was getting from his green eyes.

"He's perfectly fine, Dean."

Sam now slowly regained the breath to speak for himself, "Th-thanks Cas." He touched his own shoulder, feeling it fit back into place with only a slight ache of pain.

Dean stood, still without a sign of gratitude towards the angel, shrugging dirt off his jacket, "Party's over."

Sam threw him a glance of disbelief. Cas stood and wandered to the side, cocking his head curiously at one of the dead bodies. Dean gathered up his shotgun and fumbled around in the dark for anything else that they may have dropped, while Sam regained his strength to stand. Cas continued to stare at the werewolf corpse. Dean chuckled, teasing the nerdy angel, "Uh, Cas, should I give you two some alone time? Eh, necro?"

Cas ignored him, reaching a hand slowly out to the corpse, eyeing it with concern. Sam now caught interest, "Cas?"

In a split second the "corpse" leapt at the angel, tearing and snarling as desperately as it could. Sam and Dean stumbled, their human reactions too slow to respond accurately, before the wolf had torn into Castiel's vessel and ripped it's menacing claws into his abdomen, making Cas respond with an uncharacteristic shout of pain. Dean jumped and used what he could, smacking the werewolf hard in the head with the butt of his shotgun, hard enough to get it to fall to the ground again, so Sam could stomp on it's neck, officially ending all action.

"Uuhhh.." Cas stumbled and fell backward on himself, collapsing into himself and instinctually grabbing at his wounded middle.

Dean threw his shotgun and fell to his knees at Cas' side, screaming in fury, "I thought it was dead?!"

"So did I," Cas weakly agreed, pulling his pale hand back to see dark, scarlet coloring his entire hand. "M-my vessel is... wounded."

Dean had never seen Cas bleed like this before, so he kicked into panic and screamed at Sam, fumbling for his car keys, "Get the car!" Sam managed to catch the jingling keys and ran into the darkness, in the direction he'd thought they'd come from, hoping to God he was right. Nobody could think, everything was rushed and blurred together. Dean's heart rate increased with each second that he stared at Cas crumpled and bleeding in the dirt.

He reached at the angel's body, begging, "Cas, Cas look at me, what can I do?"

Cas accepted his touch and turned his head upward at him, croaking in his dry voice, "I'm bleeding too much Dean... We need to stop it. Th-the vessel is growing weak."

"R-right." Dean jumped to first aid, utilizing every skill dad had hastily taught him between road trips. He threw off his jacket, then ripped off his own shirt, tearing a thick strip from it with ease, then gently cooed to Cas, "Can you sit up a little?" Cas weakly hoisted himself upward, Dean chimed in, "Good, good, you're doing great." He saw Cas' eyes flicker shut. "Cas, no, look at me, okay?" The angel obeyed. "Yes.. keep your eyes on my face, okay?"

Cas found it easier than he thought it would be to stare at Dean Winchester's face. He kept his gaze fixed on Dean as the hunter hastily wrapped the thick fabric around his torso, he winced in pain and saw Dean's gorgeous eyes flicker at his face in the dark, studying his expression with careful concern. He felt his hands work more gently after that, but maintained the firmness necessary to bind the wound shut temporarily. Dean glanced down at his work, and tore another piece of his shirt, wrapping it once more, then touching it ever so softly, to check for bleeding. His fingers were stained red with Cas' blood, but it was significantly less blood than before, so he felt okay about it.

"Cas, look at me again." Cas gazed up at Dean's strong face. He felt woozy and silly, like how the Winchesters had described helium felt when you inhaled it. His head swam through a hazy fog and he really looked at Dean. His blue eyes gulped up Dean's jutting, razor sharp cheekbones, leading down through a trail of faint stubble to his strong jawline, which gave way to a softer, but still rough neck, leading into a collarbone and, "Cas!" Dean grabbed Cas' jaw bone, yanking his face up so they were eye to eye.

Cas giggled, showing off his odd smile. Dean's eyebrows furrowed in deep worry, causing deeply etched lines on his otherwise youthful face. Cas began to gaze into the galaxy of lightly sprinkled freckles across the sky of Dean's cheeks and nose. An outward roar suddenly filled the air and they both tensed, fearing for another wolf. Luckily it was the roar of the impala, followed by a dim shine of two lights. Dean's face lit with hope and in an instant he scooped the delirious Cas up into his arms and hurried towards the light. It seemed far away to Cas, so he closed his eyes and mashed his nose into Dean's warm pectoral muscle, smelling a combination of sweat, whiskey and forest. Dean faintly noticed that but kept his focus on where it was supposed to be. Cas shut his eyes for just a second.

.....

"Cas!" Something far away through layers and layers of walls and sound-proof barriers mumbled. "Cas!" It sounded like a far away bird chirping, from trees miles and miles away. "CAS!" Suddenly on his skin, warming his face.

A pair of blue eyes snapped open and Dean let out a sigh of relief, "Jesus." Castiel blinked softly and felt a throbbing in his head, then felt it slowly travel downward as blood flowed through him, waking him up rather rudely with a throb of pain in his mid section, which suddenly ached of old pain. He groaned and grumbled deep in his throat, making a guttural growling noise. A pair of rough hands softly touched his sore stomach, he looked down with caution and saw a properly bandaged torso with only faint amounts of light red seeping through.

"Dean" His voice came out as a throaty moan, he tried again, "Dean."

The hunter responded, "Yes?" His eyes were bright green, flecked with gold and shining emerald sparkles.

Cas tried to sit up but was pulled back down by a pair of hands and immense pain that shot through him as he tried. "No, no, don't move."

Cas gave him a look of confusion, and Dean calmly began, "Last night, you... saved our asses from a pack of werewolves, and you killed them, except for one apparently, who attacked you." He gulped gently, remembering the horror. "It got you pretty good, too Cas."

"I am inclined to believe that." His gruff voice grumbled in pain.

"You... you can heal yourself though? Right?" Dean's voice came out softer that time, with some emotion Cas had only ever heard him direct towards Sam. Cas nodded, trying to reassure him, as his voice sounded so fragile. Dean's eyes were soft, and Cas slowly began to take in the room around him, assessing and asking softly, "Motel?"

Dean nodded with shame, wishing they had better. The two then sat in a moment of thoughtful silence, each thinking entirely different things, but both on the same subject. Cas became aware of the bed under him and the hard pillows behind him, his eyes took in the cheap wall paper of the dingy motel, and his incredible sense of smell told him this place was not safe for humans for extended periods of time. "Asbestos." He mumbled under his breath.

"What?"

Cas shook his head, "Not of import." Dean drew out a sigh and cast his eyes up at the ceiling. Cas sensed pain in that sigh and cocked his head like he always did when a question brewed in his thoughts. Dean looked... tired, absolutely worn out. Cas didn't know how to approach the subject, and he didn't know if words were the correct form of communication at the moment, because the hunter simply looked tired, tired with words, with his job, with incidents like these, with his friends getting hurt, with loss, with pain, with his... life. The pain in Dean's eyes catapulted into Cas, and the angel felt a flurry of... emotion within him, he pondered if this was what dictionaries defined as empathy.

With his new feeling of empathy, Cas gently reached out, very slowly and with mounds of caution, toward Dean's tired face. Electricity shot through the touch as his fingers met with the hunter's skin, and he tore his eyes away from the ceiling in thought to... right now. To Cas, who was still alive, right in front of him. Dean's face contorted in pain and he finally spat out, "This is all my fault."

Cas opened his mouth to fire back a response but Dean cut him off, "You wouldn't be hurt if it weren't for me... You wouldn't have bled, you would be okay." His green eyes shimmered with dampness and he yanked his gaze away. Cas felt the empathy rise within him and he felt his muscles urge him to tell his hunter it was okay, that he would be okay, that his grace was already healing his wounds and all of this worry wasn't worth Dean's time.

Cas commanded, "Dean."

His eyes met Castiel's pure electric blue eyes in an instant. Cas' chapped lips fumbled for words, and his fingers tightened and slipped around Dean's jaw. His skin felt damp and nervous, he was unsure if this was the empathy creating a hurricane within him, or some other untitled emotion he would never understand. Dean saw a flurry of color rush to Cas' cheeks and his face lit with a smile, dimpling his cheeks.

"Cas you're blushing." He commented with a smirk in his tone.

Cas grumbled, "That's ridiculous, my vessel must be overheating." He now was hyper aware of the warmth in his face, and Dean's radiant, stinging smile.

The storm within him threatened to explode and Cas couldn't deal with any of it, after all he wasn't equipped to feel. He wasn't SUPPOSED to feel. That was entirely a human creation, angels are not meant to feel, or think for themselves, or follow an order besides the ones previously determined for them on their path. Cas had gone against every single fiber of who he was created to be... and for what?

For the arrogant smile of Dean Winchester?

And like an eclipse, the sun met the moon and energy burst out in spindles around the universe, the lips of an angel collided like a speeding, falling star into the earthly, lowly, stupid, smirking lips of a human. And heat enveloped, and overflowed and consumed the angel's confused and burning mind, especially as the human grasped in return, and moved his disobedient and defiant lips against the lips of the angel that fell solely for him, and didn't know why. Cas' hand desperately clutched onto the light bunches of the eldest Winchester's head, gluing his warm, sin-ridden lips to his wholly and untouched ones. Dean pushed the angel's lips apart, tasting the warmth lying inside, and yanking his matted dark hair in his rough, calloused fingers. Cas whimpered un-expectantly and felt his human gasp, breaking the kiss for that thing he needed, air. Cas smirked at his weakness, being reminded that Dean was human yet again, as he so constantly forgot.

"W-what the fuck just...?"

Cas blinked and turned his face to gaze at the carpet with faked interest. Dean panted and yanked the angel's face back up to look into his blue eyes, demanding an answer from them, but he got none. Cas' eyes were wide and endless like little oceans, Dean sought out some sort of answer, and now felt his face blush with warmth, to which Cas chuckled, "Dean, you're blushing."


End file.
